Never Gonna Give Be The Same
by J'oublie m'appelle
Summary: [SongFic][DxM oneshot] Telling someone you love them and having them reject is always hard, what about the saying of time heals all wounds. Well two years later two people meet up once more, but they ever going to be able to set everything straight?


**Never Gonna Be the Same**

By: FMAobsessed

**Disclaimer:** I (it's only one of the two authors writing this!) don't own Gundam SEED in any way, shape or form…and damn it all I tried to steal it … in my dreams … and failed miserably. As well I do not own the song 'White Flag' it is owned by Dido and whoever created/wrote it.

**Author's note:** Okay in this fanfic Dearka and Miriallia will NOT end up together as much as that kills me to write, it had to be like this and I'm happy to say I am actually fine with who I put Miriallia with since it's in Gundam SEED anyways … **BUT** Dearka's pair kills me, it really does but I refuse to put him with … one of the Hawke sisters BECAUSE YOU'LL HAVE TO SHOOT ME BEFORE I WRITE THAT COUPLE!!! Please R&R!!!

_**

* * *

Prologue **_

"Why can't you see that I'm in love with you? Isn't it clear that I've always felt like to you?" Miriallia Haww screamed to a very shocked Dearka Elsman.

He stared at her "And how did you expect me to know that? And why of all times did you have to choose when I'm leaving to tell me this?" he asked her with a mixture of pain, anger and something else in his eyes.

She stared at him all feeling evaporating from every cell and molecule in her body "Is that all you have to say? To ask why I've waited this long?" she asked with wide eyes.

Dearka sighed "I wished you would've told me sooner" he whispered stepping closer to her and cupping her face.

"Are you still going to leave?" Miriallia asked feeling her heart slowly break into pieces and fall away from where they belonged, just like cherry blossoms falling away from their branches.

He nodded his head slowly "I'm sorry Miriallia but I have things back at the PLANTS I have responsibilities to return to…and I have my family there as well, you can't just expect me to drop everything just because you told me you love me" he told her with an emotionless voice.

She stared at him with wide eyes before pulling away from his touch and stumbled away feeling as if he had just slapped her across the face, but in a way he had.

"Then leave" she whispered before turning away and walking out of the room leaving a very much sad and heartbroken Dearka to live his own life.

_**Two Years Later**_

**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, **

**Or tell you that.**

**But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it **

**Where's the sense in that?**

Miriallia stared at the portrait where everyone from the Archangel stood smiling into the camera, _'why did he do that to me? After all the time of mustering up the courage to tell him exactly how I felt'_ she thought staring at a particular blonde with purple eyes.

"Hey Miriallia we better get going the party is in a hour and it's a 45 minute drive, and I don't think Cagalli will be a happy bunny if we're late for hers and Kira's birthday party again!" she heard her fiancé Tolle's voice say.

She turned around and laughed before grabbing her coat and the two took each others' hand and walked out the door.

**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder**

**Or return to where we were**

Dearka Elsman stood with his wife, Meer Campbell (A/N: Shoot me now!!), talking to his long time friend Athrun Zala "So Zala how's it been going?" he asked sending his gaze in the direction where a particular blonde birthday girl stood screaming with her friends.

Athrun laughed "It's been great…I asked her to marry me last week and she said yes so yeah I'm pretty sure it's been awesome" he said grinning happily.

Dearka shook his head and then turned around and his eyes widened a tremendous amount.

There stood a girl he thought he would never see again, she was just as beautiful as she was two years ago _'your just as beautiful as before Miriallia Haww'_ he thought staring the brunette who was smiling and laughing with another man as well as Kira Yamato.

Miriallia looked up and met the same pair of eyes she had fallen in love with a long time ago.

**I will go down with this ship **

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be**

"I thought I would never see him again" Miriallia told her long time friend Cagalli who wrapped her arm around Miriallia's shoulder.

"Milly you're both in the same friends circle so it would be obvious you would eventually meet again" Cagalli told her friend giving a light squeeze trying to comfort the brunette.

"I know but I thought I've out grown my feeling for him…all of them" Miriallia whispered hiding her face in her hands.

Cagalli sighed "Milly you have a great fiancé in there who loves you with all his heart, and I know you love him just as much…so go in there and act like you don't care that Dearka is there and you're happy with how your life has turned out" she said before walking back into the room.

**I know I left too much mess and **

**Destruction to come back again **

**And I caused nothing but trouble **

**I understand if you can't talk to me again **

**And if you live by the rules of "it's over" **

**Then I'm sure that that makes sense**

Dearka watched as she entered the room once again with Cagalli and looked down at Meer and smiled with a gentle love in his eyes.

"Darling is everything alright?" she asked him giving him a hug filled with tenderness and love.

He nodded his head "Of course it is my love…I think I need some fresh air so go and find Lunamaria and Meyrin and hang around with them?" he asked before bending over giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Looking out over the terrace going over the events after the declaration of love from Miriallia and how he had gone through so much mess until he met Meer and she made him feel safe and loved again.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" A voice, one that sounded so familiar yet so alien, asked, he turned around and looked into her eyes.

**I will go down with this ship **

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be **

**And when we meet **

**Which I'm sure we will **

**All that was there**

**Will be there still **

**I'll let it pass **

**And hold my tongue **

**And you will think **

**That I've moved on...**

He stood there staring into her bright azure eyes afraid to say a single word, afraid that if he says anything she will disappear again.

"How have you been Elsman?" he heard her ask, and yet he remained silent but he took a deep breath.

"Since when did you call me Elsman **_Haww_**?" he asked using her last name.

Her eyes narrowed "Well I have no reason to call you by your first name now do I?" she asked in a quiet voice devoid of all emotions, while inside her feelings were swirling around causing too much turmoil for her liking.

Dearka sighed "I guess there's no way to fix our relationship is there?" he asked looking away from her face.

"I guess not" she whispered before walking away, once again from the man she loved.

**I will go down with this ship **

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be **

**I will go down with this ship **

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be**

Miriallia let the tears roll down her cheeks as she walked through the different hallways and finally found a bathroom and went in to be alone, and away from the world outside the bathroom.

Dearka stared out into the distance, he growled and punched the rail of the balcony in anger, and he closed his eyes wishing he had never seen _her_ again.

_'Why does it hurt so much to be around her?'_ he wondered to himself.

_'Why does it hurt so much to be around him?'_ she wondered on the other side of the building.

She sighed before going to find Tolle and told him she wanted to go home and he nodded "Whatever you say honey" he said as he wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder and walked out of the building after greeting and saying goodbye to their friends.

**I will go down with this ship **

**And I won't put my hands up and surrender **

**There will be no white flag above my door **

**I'm in love and always will be**

_'I love you Dearka Elsman I always have and always will…and I will still be able to love Tolle with my heart, but you will always have a special place there'_ she thought as she walked away.

'_I love you Miriallia Haww I always have and always will…you have your own spot somewhere in my heart, but your not the holder Meer Campbell my wife…my friend…my love'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do ya think?? Please R&R!! 


End file.
